ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
D.C
D.C is currently contracted with Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment and is former holder of the MWE X-Television Championship. Past experience D.C. was a troubled kid living in California. He would often be caught hanging out with the "wrong crowd." Rap music and other trends in California were taking an effect on him at a young age. When asked once what is the one thing that will never leave D.C.'s mind his answer was "The amount of dead bodies I had seen before the age of 10." It was true, in the neighborhood that D.C. started his life in, there were tons of arrests and murders. Before long, his parents decided to move out to Pennsylvania thinking that a rural community would do good for him and his siblings. D.C., however, wound up on the wrong side of the law more often then not. He was arrested on a few occasions for breaking and entering and assault and battery. Being a juvenile delinquent was something that his family had trouble dealing with, and soon D.C. had become the black sheep of the family. He dropped out of school and decided to make it all on his own. He would make it on his own with his only interest, music. Rap and rock were always a heavy influence on him, and before long a friend of D.C.'s and himself would record rap songs in the basement of D.C.'s parents house. The rap career never took off, and after a while, they stopped recording. D.C. moved on to the work force and found employment at a local establishment, where he would meet a girl by the name of Lindsey. They would be together for two years, and even engaged. But, it wasn't meant to be as Lindsey left D.C. and moved on. D.C. was crush and for another three years wound his way around different metal bands in the area as a singer. However his current mood and outlook on the world effected his lyrics into deep and dark settings, which many bands didn't like. He was kicked out of two bands before finally deciding enough was enough. D.C. had thought about ending it all, until by chance, he was watching T.V. when an episode of the local wrestling promotion came on. He liked what he saw, but wasn't too huge into wrestling, so he went to the show to check it out. He eventually befriended one of the wrestlers there. The wrestler managed to talk D.C. into trying out for the fed, but since his small size, he could just be a manager for a short time. D.C. made his debut in the fed as the Manager of The New York Killers under the name "Little Sal Kills." While working with his friend on the mic D.C. tuned his skills until one fateful day. The promotion was going to run a "Super Show" of sorts, and on the card was one person that would change D.C.'s career forever. Brian Michaels was slated to wrestle the Champ at the Super Show. Backstage, while D.C. was cutting a promo, Brian Michaels pulled him aside and told him that he saw a lot of potential in him. Brian Michaels offered D.C. to come with him on the road for some ring training and some work on the mic, D.C. quickly accepted. He would also help set up the ring, and get some training in, before heading out of the arena and into the stands. This continued for almost a year until Brian Michaels sat D.C. up with a job at a wrestling promotion in New York. D.C. quickly rose to fame, by winning the "rumble" event and heading to the promotions Main Event for their title. Following the road to the Main Event, D.C. found himself being beat down, and barely hanging on to make it to the PPV. The promotion was very very please with D.C.'s mic skills, and offered to find him new and better jobs. They would say that D.C. radiated charisma, which he would shyly brush off as a simple compliment. This is a trait that D.C. relishes in having. D.C. loves working a microphone, and is never shy about saying whats on his mind. Soon after leaving the promotion D.C. was sitting at his new house, in Pennsylvania, when he got a phone call from none other than his trainer and friend, Brian Michaels. Brian pitched the idea of D.C. coming to the promotion that had just opened up (ironically on D.C.'s Birthday). This promotion was called Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment. D.C. applied for the job and was accepted by the owner. Finally solidifying himself as a professional in the business, D.C. made it a point to get noticed, and fast. Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment D.C. made his debut in MWE on May 28, 2007, through a promo. His first match debut would come the following week pitting him against three other new comers to MWE. Frank Soprano (whom D.C. had dubbed "Frankie Boy"), Jason Marvio (whom D.C. had dubbed "The Super Marvio Brother"), and Antonio DeMarco. At first, D.C.'s pride got the best of him, and he made it a set goal, to become the best. Painting him as a heel toward the crowd for the first time in his career. D.C. quickly became a fast talker in the backstage area, impressing his trainer Brian Michaels. A problem arouse though before the first match of his in Frank Soprano, who had some some things in his promo that sounded like D.C.'s. After calling him out on it, management threw a "evil eye" at him, siting he was breaking kayfabe in his promos. A big mistake in the world of professional wrestling. D.C. would go into the match, unknowing who Antonio DeMarco was, another mistake he had made. D.C. submitted to Antonio DeMarco in this debut match. The following week however, management could not deny the hype that D.C. had gained from the audience. They made the decision to place D.C. in the X-Television Title match against Antonio DeMarco and Alejandro Rodriguez (D.C. had given Alejandro the nickname Masked Mexican Mighty Mouse, Mighy Mouse for short, and that has since been used often by other wrestlers in MWE.). After hearing the news of his title shot match at the MWE Turmoil Pay Per View, D.C. made the choice to put an impact on MWE. Brian Michaels, also looking to make an impact in MWE, came up with an idea. The following night, D.C. drove from his house to the hotel room where most of the MWE wrestlers were staying two nights before the show. D.C. (with camera man Downward Spiral) proceeded to defile Alejandro Rodriguez's priced 64 Chevy Impala Lowrider. D.C. went so far as urinating in the gas tank, sticking a banana in the tail pipe, and setting the car on fire. Because the entire event was caught on tape, D.C. was arrested. But, not before getting on last shot in. Rated X The following afternoon, MWE would be treated to the debut of the first stable in MWE history. It was truly a historic event, as Brian Michaels (with long time girlfriend Amber Von Dresch), Downward Spiral (long time friend of Brian Michaels) and D.C. would form the stable, Rated X. The shock sent waves threw MWE. But, the fire of the first debut was cut short, as D.C. purposely called the police and turned himself in for destroying Alejandro's car. After spending the Saturday night in jail. Brian Michaels posted a $40,000 bail fee and freed D.C.. D.C. would barely make it to the show at the Hammerstein Ballroom, but, would capitalize on the events that took place. Capturing the MWE X-Television Championship title in Alejandro's first title defense. Rated X would lose the member in Downward Spiral (who had actually left to pursue a career in another promotion.) and was replaced by Devlin Sharpe. D.C. has since gone on to defend the title successfully (the first wrestler in MWE history to do so) in a four way dance against Sonny Williams, Joe Roberts, and Frank Soprano. That week saw D.C. make a new backstage rival in Sonny Williams. The two would collide not only in the ring but also in the parking lot of the arena, where D.C. and Sonny squared off. Putting their two cars against each other in a burn out contest. Sonny's friends provided the judgment call of a tie as D.C. and Sonny shook hands on it. They both agreed not to make it personal. However, after turning around to head back into the arena, D.C. scrapped along the side of Sonny's car. Sonny would go on to become part of a stable called Mayhem Mafia, which still continues to butt heads with Rated X. D.C. would again successfully defend his belt against Joe Roberts (whom had now been dubbed "The Hyper Hoboken Wonder Boy" by D.C., "Wonder Bread" for short.) Before the match however, while cutting a promo D.C. was on his way out to the ring, where he happened to bump into MWE Women's Championship holder KT. After checking on her, D.C. would continue out towards the ring only to bump into Sonny Williams again. This time the confrontation lasted only a brief period of time, with D.C. committing yet another act of treachery. D.C. would later walk out to the crowd and show off for them while proclaiming to Joe Roberts, that he was not going to win. The two actions that happened that week, bumping into KT, and bumping into Sonny made for an interesting week for D.C.. Him and KT would hit it off in a friendship that has been causing some buzz around the locker room, although both claim that nothing is going on. The locker room is hard to convince on this. Sonny Williams and D.C. have had little altercations within the following weeks. However... Rated X threw a party. The party was full of all the things a typical party would have. It was very expensive. In the midst of the party (which also saw appearances by Rated X members Brian Michaels, Amber Von Dresch, and Devlin Sharpe. With another appearance by KT.) Towards the close of the party, D.C. would make it known, that he had "found Sonny Williams wallet in his pocket" after running into him, and had used Sonny's money to pay for the entire party. D.C. would move from the small backstage feud with Sonny Williams to a title defense against his own fellow Rated X teammate, Devlin Sharpe. In what was dubbed "MWE's Fingerpoke of Doom" the two men seemed to come into the ring focused on their match. Only for D.C. to poke Devlin Sharpe with his finger, and Devlin laying to take the three count and giving D.C. a successful title defense win. After the match, D.C. cried and mocked that the match was the hardest match he had ever fought in his career. He thanked Devlin Sharpe for the opportunity of a life time and was helped by his Rated X teammates to the back, seemingly "exhausted." Where There Is An End, There Is A Beginning After the reign of Rated X was seemingly going to run forever, tragedy struck the stable, as Brian Michaels and Devlin Sharpe, were both taken out on the same night at Wrestle Wars I. D.C. was backstage talking with KT, and was escorting her to the ring when they both spotted a bloodied Devlin Sharpe. D.C. would later leave the venue to his hotel room after his match was over. Only to be contacted via cellphone shortly after the show was over to be told his other teammate, Brian Michaels, had been struck by a car backstage after the Main Event. D.C. blamed himself for letting these things happen. But the hardship had only just begun, as he soon lost his friendship in KT, whom he thought the only person to understand him, as she left to seek other ventures. D.C. spiraled out of control, as Mason Resoan was claiming to be the one that took out Rated X, D.C. saw fit to make him the top target. And once again, D.C. and Mason Resoan would battle it out constantly, backstage and inside of the ring. Weeks later, during an MNM show, D.C. was surprised by an announcement that would forever alter his place in MWE. D.C. had been awarded the absent Brian Michael's rematch clause. Thus granting D.C. an MWE World Heavyweight Championship match at the following PPV. D.C. would, however, have to relinquish the X-Television title that he was scheduled to defend that night against Mason Resoan and Greg Cherry. D.C. vacated the title, and vowed to make Brian Michaels proud. D.C. however, would start to act a little touchy around others. Kind of spiraling away from the ambiguous and loud mouth clatter that used to come from him. Instead he took a slight dark side. It was then learned that D.C. had reunited with his former girlfriend Lindsey. A match made in hell as D.C. would have called it. As the two promised to push more buttons and become the most talked about couple in MWE history. They were not wrong. D.C. and Lindsey's antics were profound. An almost new D.C. was born, hell bent on pushing as many envelopes as possible. Numerous backstage antics landed him in discussions across MWE. On one encounter before wrestling Aiden Copane, Aiden had just broken up with then girlfriend Brooke. Lindsey happened to be in the hallway and consoled Brooke as they snuck into Aiden's locker room, as D.C. followed shortly there after. Aiden Copane threatened to sell what happened in the locker room as a bootlegged sex tape, but D.C. laughed at Aiden and told him "go ahead and sell it, I'll buy the first copy!" and then proceeded to tell everyone what was on the tape. D.C. would then shoot the first shot in what was a federation war, on a "pun intended" scale, with the federation WAR. WAR was in attendance at the MWE PPV, when D.C. came out from the crowd, and walked directly past the section in which WAR superstars were sitting. Insulting and taunting them. The WAR Superstars would later jump the barricade and it was D.C. that took the first charge, igniting a full scale bought between the two feds. The feud was short lived, as both feds couldn't come to an agreement over backstage rules and regulation but many of WAR's members opted to stay within MWE. Adding more to the roster. D.C. would however be caught in some crossfire between the feds, and suffered a concussion after WAR superstar Windy Bridges hit him over the head with a hockey stick. Brian Michaels would return and went on to capture the MWE title once again. Sonny Williams had integrated himself into the Main Event picture, along with Alejandro Rodriguez. Former peers on status, now Main Eventers along with Brian Michaels. Reunited... but for how long? For a few more weeks going into the Pay Per View, Michaels was scheduled to have a match against Sonny Williams. Michaels and Williams would compete in a "pick your poison match" meaning Michaels would pick Sonny's opponent, and Sonny would pick Michaels opponent for the night. Michaels would select D.C. (whose return was then unknown) as Sonny Williams' opponent. Before the match could end, Michaels had opted to interfere in the match against Sonny and tried to attack. After a brief scuffle, D.C. would be abandoned by Brian Michaels once Sonny gained the upper hand. Michaels left D.C. to take a beating from Sonny Williams. D.C. was left with a look of confusion as he watched his mentor and friend walk away without looking back. At the Pay Per View, the three way title match against Alejandro Rodriguez vs Sonny Williams vs Brian Michaels would end with Sonny capturing his first MWE title. After the match had ended and the celebration began, Alejandro locked eyes with Sonny, the two faced off only to be cut short by D.C.'s entrance music hitting the speakers. The fans were a little confused at D.C.'s presence, as well as Sonny and Alejandro. D.C. would take the Rated X T-shirt he was wearing, and placed it on the fallen body of Brian Michaels. Solidifying the Death, of Rated X. D.C. and Michaels would then go on to scuffle in backstage politics with the new owner of MWE, Richard Covell, declaring that Brian Michaels was his long lost son. Michaels would then be put in a place of power. Seeking every opportunity to take a shot at D.C.. Once even making D.C. wrestle in three matches in one night (See Title History and Accomplishments). Sick Addiction Though there was a fall out of the WAR invasion, D.C. did manage to make friends with a one time rival, Windy Bridges. Windy would sympathize with D.C.'s loss of friendship and befriend him. Although the two were almost exact opposites, they bonded well together. Forming the team of "Sick Addiction." The two would find success and numerous outlandish adventures, with D.C. at one time, taking Windy to a college party before a football game, and getting Windy incredibly drunk (Windy didn't drink.) Through the friendship, D.C. seemed to liven up from his darker days, and the relationship between Lindsey and D.C. seemed to take a lesser edgy feel. They started to tolerate each other's company more and for a while, seemed to be in love, although D.C. could never bring himself to say it (he only said it once to her on camera). D.C. would be invited to take part with Windy Bridges' ceremony as Windy was granted the "Key to Canada", in which D.C. instead of doing a traditional speech about his friend, decided to pay Windy back for a hockey stick to the head that Windy gave to him during the WAR invasion, by roasting Windy in front of his home country. The laughter was short lived, after Windy's former tag team partner Koala Monsoon came up onto the stage during D.C.'s speech and attempted to cop a feel on Lindsey (whom accompanied D.C. on stage). D.C. punched Koala, knocking him out cold, only to be tackled and arrested on the stage and taken to the back in custody. He would later be released to the custody of MWE, and was not allowed to leave the states, unless an MWE representative was present. MWE had selected Windy to be his caretaker. The Fall of D.C. As the good times were on with Windy, the presence of Brian Michaels in a position of power, loomed heavy on D.C.. After being arrested, it seemed the dark times were once again coming back into D.C.'s life. Lindsey had gotten sick, and rumors of a pregnancy swarmed across the MWE locker room. D.C. would then take part in some of the most one sided matches, and lose for almost six weeks in a row. Constantly being beraided by stipulations and conditions to his matches that Brian Michaels would place. Overwhelmed by the frustration and confusion, as he began to question Windy's loyalty (after Brian Michaels declared Windy D.C.'s next opponent, and gave him a special "body guard") thinking Windy was in works with Brian Michaels. D.C. had finally, hit rock bottom. During what was supposed to be a taped promo, D.C. broke down on tape, falling apart, and screaming at Lindsey, after accusing the cameraman of laughing, D.C.'s fall became complete. D.C. reached under the drivers seat of his car and pulled out a pistol and began to strike the cameraman with it. Onlookers notified the police and in minutes, D.C. was yet again arrested, this time, facing charges that were too heavy to just pay off with money. D.C. was sent to prison for a short term, but was also charged with hefty fines on top of having to take anger management sessions during his prison stay. D.C. would never get his pay back against Brian Michaels, as Michaels quit during a legal battle with the company. Richard Covell would soon bankrupt and MWE was in shambles. However many times MWE tried to bounce back to its once high prestige, it fell short. And soon, closed for good on March 20, 2008. Championships And Accomplishments MWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) MWE Tag Team Champion (1 Time) MWE X-Television Championship (1 Time) MWE Track Record and personal claims to fame: * = Kayfabe ** = non-kayfabe * Arrested three separate times. (Disorderly Conduct and Damage to Property. Disorderly Conduct in the country of Canada. Disorderly Conduct, Assault and Battery.) * First to release a sex tape. * First to use a menstruation joke against someone. * Shortest reign in MWE as a considered champion. After winning the tag team belts with then partner Windy Bridges (known as Sick Addiction), D.C. and Windy had little time to celebrate as the owner's son, Brian Michaels, ruled that as per rules of Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment, Windy Bridges was not allowed to carry more than one title at a time. This included his newly won Tag Team Title which he shared with D.C.. Brian Michaels then restarted the match declaring D.C. as the sole owner of the Tag Titles. D.C. would have to defend them once again against Damien "The Painbringer" Rose and Jose DeJesus. After a first match, D.C. would quickly lose to Damien and Jose in just a matter of seconds. Thus earning him the shortest reign in MWE History. * First ever champion to successfully defend a title in MWE. * One time Commissioner of MWE (left out of history due to forum closing, never actually got to BE commissioner.) ** Longest solo RP in MWE History. (Followed by J2M "Sonny Williams" in Solo RPs. And overtaken by Prax "Windy Bridges" who posted an RP with help from others.) ** Still the first to remind Ollie "Alejandro Rodriguez" of the time, "I stuck a banana in your tail pipe." ** Current fed head of MWE. Category:Wrestlers